Wayside Monster Mash
by mdizzle
Summary: Dracula, Frankenstien, and the Wolfman need to prove that they can still be scary. So how do they do this? They need to scare five Wayside students and their chaparone by the end of Halloween. The more reviews I get the more likely I'll update.
1. Chapter 1

**Wayside Monster Mash**

This is sort of a fusion crossover with a Monster Mash Cartoon Movie I once saw and Nicktoons Network's Wayside. I own neither so don't so I do. And I've kind of changed the movie a little so it can fit with Wayside. Start the fic.

4

3

2

An ancient castle on top of a mountain's Cliffside held three of the most terrifying monsters of all time. Dracula, or Drac as was know to his monster friends, king of the vampires. Wolfman, Wolf to his friends, once an ordinary human but was soon transformed into werewolf, half man-half beast. And last but not least there was Frankenstein, or Frank to the other two, a monster made from body parts of corpses from the deepest parts of the graveyard.

They were once the envy of monsters everywhere, but once people learned that these three had hearts it lead them down a strange new path. The same people that they once terrified down to their very soul started to associate them with fun instead terror.

Times had changed and the monsters need money to keep the castle warm so they were forced to become entertainers.

Wolf walked in to see Drac sitting by the fire looking through an old photo album.

"Bud, are you looking through the photo album again?! You know you don't show up in those photos." Said Wolf.

"That doesn't mean that they still can't help me reminisce." Said Drac.

Wolf's pointed ears dropped.

"Yeah, I miss the old days." Said Wolf.

Drac turned the page. "I don't think there's anyone in this castle who doesn't."

"Oh yeah, speaking of whom, where is Frank?" asked Wolf.

"I believe he is still in the lab. By the way, what 'gig' do we have this time."

"We're doing that tv thing later tonight."

"Well that's certainly something to 'live' for." Said Drac sarcastically.

Deciding to check up on Frank, Wolf headed on down to the lab in the dungeon. He opened the door to see Frank hooked up to a lightning machine from his neck bolts laying down on a cold metal slab that he had been created on.

"Hey Frank, still having problems with the charger."

Frank sadly nodded his head.

"It just doesn't give me the same jolt like it used to. This and my stitches are the only things keeping me together. And my stitches are really old."

Frank unhooked himself and got off of the slab. But as soon as he got up his head fell off of his neck.

"I guess we're just not the monster's we used to be huh?" asked Wolf.

"Oh I don't know about that." Frank kept trying to pick up his head but his feet kept kicking it away by accident. "I think we're still pretty scary. I mean we're practically legendary."

This seemed to cheer Wolf up a little. "You know what, Frank? You're right! We are the scariest monsters around."

Frank finally caught his head and reattached it to his neck. "Yep, what's the point in living if you don't believe in yourself?"

* * *

Wayside…

On the thirtieth floor was Mrs. Jewels' class the students had beakers, Bunsen burners, and testubes all on their desks. It was science day but they were learning about chemistry this time and not gravity so Mrs. Jewels probably wasn't going to throw anything out the window.

Mrs. Jewels was a well loved teacher despite the fact that there were times when she was a little…'confused'. But she always took teaching her students very seriously. That was why she sometimes took things to a bit of an extreme level. But despite this her students still loved their fluffy pink haired teacher.

Todd, a red headed boy with a bit of a bucktoothed overbite, raised his hand from the back of the class. He loved to help people and make things better for everyone but for one reason or another, his name usually ended up on the discipline list on the board. A checkmark and a circle later, he would be sent home early on the kindergarten bus.

"Mrs. Jewels, are you sure it's okay for us to be playing with chemicals? Shouldn't we wait till we're older…or…something?" asked Todd.

"Todd!! Mr. Kidswatter wouldn't have given us these chemistry sets if he didn't think we couldn't handle it."

"But he was busy grumbling something about doors er I mean goozacks."

"Todd, I've had enough of your sass. Just for that I'm sending you home on the kindergarten bus."

Todd's head fell to his desk with a THUD! A helmeted blue haired girl in a pigtail rolled over to him in her rollerblades. Her name was Maurecia, she was considered a bit of a tomboy and the toughest kid in school. She was hopelessly in love with Todd and She often tries to show her love for Todd by punching him, which has made Todd nervous every time she's approaches him.

"Don't worry Todd; we're heading to Myron's place tonight for the sleep over party."

Myron was an African American student who was often looked at as self-absorbed and clueless, and despite this, seeks to be the class president of Mrs. Jewls' class. However, the only responsibility the class president has is to turn on and off the lights, unfortunately Myron was clueless about this.

Todd lifted his head to look at her and gave a small smile. "You're right, thanks for cheering me up Maurecia."

Maurecia smiled dreamily at him as she pulled her fist back. "Oh no." Maurecia punched him in the arm sending him flying across the classroom. "I hate it when she does that."

He landed next to a redheaded boy named Stephen. Stephen was always attired in his Halloween elf costume because he always loved Halloween and Spooky things. But apparently he had found something that was TOO spooky (something Stephen always thought impossible) which made him too afraid to speak. He would communicate through whistling now.

"Hey Stephen, still just whistling?" asked Todd.

Stephen gave a short whistle in response. "Don't worry; we'll get you to talk again one of these days." But this merely earned another whistle.

Dana, a purple haired girl with a bit of an overbite, walked over to Myron. She was a girl who is cast as the stereotypical "overachiever". She tends to be selfless and lacks control of her emotions - one of her trademark catchphrases is "Enough with the fun!". She was Myron's best friend and nothing pleased her more than rules.

Part of the deal for working with chemicals was that they write down all the chemicals and combinations. She looked at the paper where Myron had wrote everything down and smiled.

"Myron, do you realize what you just made?" asked Dana.

"Um should I?"

"You just made some type of new organic liquid glue!!"

"I did? I mean, I did! This is kind of genius which should make me the next class president!! Now all I need to do is add fire!!" said Myron.

Myron moved the testube over to the Bunsen burner and started to heat it.

"Uh Myron, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Nonsense Dana, do you have any idea how close I am at the moment to being class president?"

The resulting explosion dashed any hopes of that happening. The entire classroom was covered in the liquid pink glue.

"Nice going Myron, you've gotten Fluffy stuck to my desk!" said Maurecia.

Maurecia's pet porcupine had his back stuck to his owner's desk. Myron took out a pair of scissors and a grooming comb. "Don't worry, I'LL save the day!!"

Maurecia suddenly paled. "No!!! You stay away from my Fluffy!!!" However, she was unsuccessful in stopping Myron. He had pushed her on the ground and started to work. Maurecia panicked as she heard Myron snipping and brushing her, at the moment, defenseless porcupine. She got and pushed Myron into a desk and away from her beloved pet.

Needless to say Maurecia was surprised to see that her pet porcupine was not only okay but had a nice new doo. "Hey…He's okay. And looking pretty neat too, how'd you do that Myron?"

Dana helped Myron up as he brushed himself down. "One of my brothers is a professional pet groomer, he taught me everything I know."

"That's actually pretty impressive, Myron."

"Thank you, Todd. So does this mean you'll vote for me?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

* * *

Later that night…

Myron opened the door to reveal Todd with his sleeping bag. "Hey Todd, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, any of the others arrive yet?" asked Todd.

"Yep. They're in the living room."

Todd walked in to see Dana and Maurecia already watching television and Stephen reading a horror comic.

"Hey guys, what'cha watching?"

"It's this late night show. They're going have a special segment called 'ghoulish monster tricks'." Said Dana.

"Cool."

Todd took a seat down next to Maurecia. "Oh Tooooodd, you wanna hold hands in case I get scared?" Todd rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. You're like the toughest kid in school and…" "And I would like for you to hold my hand." said Maurecia.

Maurecia made several attempts to grab Todd's hands but he evaded her each time making the last one end up putting his hands inside his mouth. But this merely made Maurecia smile at him.

"And now it's time for Ghoulish Monster Tricks!" said the television.

"Guys it's on!!!" shouted Dana.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the tv where showed Frank, Drac, and Wolf doing tricks. Wolf was on Drac and Frank's shoulder's juggling pumpkins. However, Frank and Drac were starting to wobble and ended up falling with Wolf with them. All three ended up with pumpkins on their heads. The crowd laughed and the three monsters looked towards each other before spreading their arms in a 'TADA' expression.

Myron was laughing his head off before his mother came by and turned the tv off. "That's enough of that. Time to turn in." She got the expected moan of disapproval.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old abandoned factory building, three other monsters were watching the same show only they seemed to be…as one would put it…royally pissed off.

One looked like a rip off of Jason Vohrees only he was made of some type of carnivorous worms. The second looked like a demon possessed doll with an evil remote. The last one was a black alien creature with a huge jaw filled with sharp teeth.

"This is an outrage!!! Clicky, my dear, do me a favor and notify the tribunal. I believe it's time for a little meeting with the Ghoul Council!!"

He threw some worms at the tv with the pictures of Drac, Frank, and Wolf on it in which they started to devour it.

That's the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it because I posted it for a friend of mine who wanted me to do something for Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews…I am officially depressed. Sigh. Oh well, start the fic.

4

3

2

Drac, Frank, and Wolf were sitting around the fireplace when all of a sudden there was a knock on the wooden door. They opened and in came a small goblin wearing a trench coat. He took out a scroll and started to read from it.

"You are hereby summoned to the supreme court of horror, under the code 4536: Failure to scare."

Wolf glared at him and started to snarl at him which turned into an echoing howl. The goblin took several steps back. "Ha! At least one of us is still frightening!" The goblin glared at wolf as he started to spray air freshener into the air. "No, one of you has a truly frightening stench coming from his arm pits!" Wolf blushed in embarrassment.

The goblin put the spray away and went back to reading the scroll. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law, in fact we will hold all sorts of gross things against you!!"

* * *

Drac, Frank, and Wolf looked nervous as they sat at the defense table. A giant green ogre carrying a club while wearing a judge's wig.

"Alright, I hereby call this courtroom to order. The prosecutor and defense attorney may now enter the court."

A man completely covered in a cloak floated down to the ground through the convenient hole in the ceiling. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a scythe and pointed it towards the three monsters. "You three are going down!!" He brought his scythe down onto their table startling them.

It was then that a mummy fell through the same ceiling that the prosecutor had floated through.

"Oh no please tell me that bag of bandages isn't our lawyer? Out of all the lawyers you could have picked why him?!" asked Wolf.

"You know he got Mr. Hyde millions when he sued Dr. Jekyl for male practice." Said Drac.

"Now then, I trust the jury is ready to begin."

The jury was made up entirely of skeletons.

"Not exactly a lively bunch are they?" asked Drac.

"Yes but with them we won't have to break for lunch. Now then you are charged with the most serious of crimes."

"But your ogre, we were once some of the most frightening monsters around." Said Wolf.

"Yes, I was even the president of the very first Ghoul Council!" said Drac.

The ogre frowned for a moment. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that was different era. Unfortunately for you, there is now a more effective group of monsters."

The crowd cheered as the judge pointed to the same three monsters from the warehouse.

The judge pounded his club several times. "Order! Order in the court!!!"

"The prosecution would like to call to the stand Dr. Decay." Said the hooded figure.

A bald midget with a bloody dentist uniform holding a pair of giant pliers suddenly appeared in the chair.

"Whatever it is it'll have to come out!!!"

"Dr. Decay, is it true that the famed King of the Vampires now wears false fangs?!"

"Yes!!! His gums are kaput, I warned him about flossing in between victims but he wouldn't listen!!!"

"Prosecution calls its next witness…"

"Objection your ogre, the defense hasn't had it's chance to cross examine the witness!!" shouted the mummy.

"And what questions would you have asked?"

The mummy paused for a moment in thought.

"OVERRULED!!!" shouted the ogre as he brought his club down.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Prosecution calls its next witness Dr. Growdain: the special hair loss specialist!!"

The dentist disappeared only to be replaced with a rather fat man with hair reaching down to his feet.

"Dr. Growdain, what can you tell us about the defendant known as Wolf?"

"The subject has been experiencing hair loss ranging from three to eighteen centimeters. Soon the only hair on him will be five o'clock shadow."

The crowd started to laugh.

"It's only ten centimeters!!!" said Wolf.

"Now then your ogre, if it pleases the jury I would like prove that conclusively that these three are no longer fit to be called 'monsters'. The prosecution presents it's final witness."

He pointed his scythe towards the doors and a regular human baby entered the court room.

"**Uh-Oh."** Said Wolf, Frank, Drac, and the mummy at the same time.

Wolf leapt onto the table with a snarl. "I'll handle this!!!" Drac, Frank, and the mummy rooted for the lycanthrope as he leapt for the infant. However, when Wolf picked up the baby he suddenly started to smell smoke. "Is that a SILVER safety pin?! HOT BABY!!! HOT BABY!!! HOT BABY!!! CATCH FRANK!!!"

Frank caught the baby and glared at it. "It's up to you now Frank." Said Drac. Frank grunted angrily at the baby but the only response was giggling and cooing as the baby nuzzled itself against Frank's face.

"I've seen quite enough!! Normally we would hear from the defense at this time but I'm afraid we're out of time. Jury, do you have a verdict?!" shouted the Ogre.

One of the skeletons handed a piece of paper to him. "You are deadlocked? Ghouls and Germs, we have a hung jury. I have no choice but to let you three go."

Drac, Frank, and Wolf cheered that they were going to be let off the hook.

"UNDER ONE CONDITION!!!"

The three monsters stopped cheering and listened attentively.

"You three must prove yourselves worthy to be called monsters by scaring five typical Wayside students and their teacher!!"

"Objection your ogre!!!" shouted the mummy.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that there is nothing 'typical' about Wayside!!"

"OVERRULED!!!"

"Does the ogre have any particular class in mind they should scare?" asked the prosecutor.

The ogre opened a rather large book and started to flip through the book.

"Ah here it is, Mrs. Jewels' class, on the thirtieth floor."

"THIRTIETH FLOOR?!" shouted Wolf.

"Told you there was nothing typical about Wayside!" said the mummy.

The ogre pointed his club towards the mummy in a threatening manner.

"One more word out of you and you'll be held in contempt!! Now then, you three have till the end of Halloween night to accomplish this. Should you fail then you will be sentenced to an eternity of…doing children's birthday parties."

The monsters' jaws dropped to the table.

That's it for now. I have no idea when I'm going to update this thing. In fact I might just save it for next year. Haven't decided. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I actually got some reviews, and this makes me feel good enough to just might continue this story. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Myron, Stephen, Dana, Maurecia, and Todd were once again watching tv but this time something different happened. The tv suddenly changed to an old black and white horror film. "Huh?" Myron tried to change the channel but the movie still remained.

"What's going on with this remote? I try to change the channel to something different but all I get is this weird black and white movie." Said Myron.

"What is this anyways?" asked Todd.

"Whatever it is it should be colorized." Said Dana.

"Must be some old comedy." Said Maurecia.

While Stephen didn't say a thing he still watched the movie with much enthusiasm.

* * *

Outside Frank was lowered down on a rope being held up by Wolf to the window to look inside. Frank saw that Todd was mimicking Frank's walk from the movie inside. Todd's walk was making the others laugh but Stephen was focused on the movie having a real good time.

Wolf was struggling with the rope that was holding Frank up when all of a sudden a bird flew over and sat on his shoulder. Wolf made several biting attempts at the bird only to come up empty each try. Unfortunately, because Wolf was holding the rope at the time when he was snapping at the bird he had ended up slamming Frank into the ground.

Once Wolf realized what he did, he leaned over the roof and looked down a Frank shaped hole. "Sorry bud, you okay?"

Frank's hand came up from the hole and made a thumbs up.

Dracula was busy with the VCR that was hooked up to the satellite of the house. This was when the same bird that was that was bothering Wolf decided to start bothering Drac. It landed on his head in an irritating way. Drac tried to shoo the bird away but insisted on sticking around.

It flew down on top of the VCR. Drac pulled a cane magically out of his cloak and started to swing wildly at the bird. While it was true he missed the bird with every swing, he did however manage to nail the VCR pretty good.

"Oops."

The bird flew off chirping happily unaware of the monsters glaring at it.

"When we're done with the kids, let's kill that bird." Said Wolf.

"Agreed." Said Drac.

* * *

Back down with the children the television had returned to normal.

"That was fun. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard." Said Maurecia.

Dana laughed a little until she almost shouted "Enough with the fun!!!"

"Hey, where'd Myron go?" asked Todd.

"I'm over here."

Myron peeked his head over the top of the chair from behind.

"Is the scary movie over now?" asked Myron.

The movie was spookier than he had thought it would have been, but it seemed that the others didn't share his fear. In fact it seemed that they thought the film was histerical.

"Yes Myron, the big bad movie is over so you can quit you're hiding." Said Maurecia.

* * *

Back on the roof some of the monsters were feeling a little disappointed at how much their plan A failed.

"Way to go bud, that was some idea you had!! 'Show'em some of our old movies' you said, 'Scare'em right out of their pants' you said!!" said Wolf.

Frank was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs hanging off, holding his head in his hands. "Instead they laughed so hard they almost WET their pants."

"My dear friends, I do believe it's time to put plan B into action." Said Drac.

"I think we should've done plan B to begin with." Said Frank.

"Perhaps." said Drac.

* * *

Back inside the television had changed yet again to a different show. Only this time it showed Drac, Wolf, and Frank dressed as game show hosts. They also seemed to be infront of some type of raffle turner.

"And now faithful viewers it's time to decide which school, students, and chaperone are the winners of our nation wide contest of spending a night in a real haunted castle." Said Drac.

"Have you ever heard of this contest?" asked Maurecia.

"First I've ever heard of it." Said Todd.

Drac turned the raffle machine several times, at one point Frank's hand fell into the raffles.

"How'd they pull that off?" asked Myron.

"Just with cheesy special effects." Said Maurecia.

Drac stopped spinning the raffle machine and opened the lid to it. Frank's hand gave him a card before reattaching itself to Frank's arm.

"And the winner is…Wayside school, students Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, and Stephen, and with their chaperone Mrs. Jewels." Said Drac.

"That card was oddly specific." Said Dana.

"But we won!!! I gotta go tell my mom!!!" Cheered Myron.

Stephen whistled in celebration as Myron ran off.

Todd rubbed his chin in thought when knock on the door suddenly interrupted him.

"Who is it?" asked Dana.

"Um…Ed…Mc….Monster? Yeah that's it, Ed McMonster! CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING!!!"

"They sure got here fast." Said Maurecia.

"_Maybe a little too fast."_ Thought Todd.

Dana opened the door to see Drac, Frank, and Wolf waiting for her.

"Congratulations on winning the contest, the limo is waiting to take you to the airplane." Said Drac.

"But what about Mrs. Jewels?" asked Todd.

"She's already inside." Said Drac.

"Hurry children, we don't want to miss our flight." shouted Mrs. Jewels from the limo.

"Wow. These guys are SUPER fast." Said Maurecia.

Drac and Frank started pushing the kids towards the limo.

"Come along now." Said Drac.

"You don't want to miss your flight now." Said Frank.

"But…" started Todd.

They pushed them into car as Frank ran to the front of the limo to drive.

"Is that all of them?" asked Drac.

"ALMOST!!!" shouted Wolf.

Wolf ran past Drac and threw Myron into the limo.

"Now it's all of them." Said Wolf.

"Good." Said Drac.

Drac walked to the front and got in on the passenger's side. As the limo drove away Wolf realized something very important…

"They left without me!!"

Wolf ran on all fours after the limo. When he got close enough he leapt on top of the limo riding on the hood.

* * *

Inside the limo Todd winced as he heard Wolf land.

"Did anybody else hear that?" asked Todd.

"**No."** said the class of the thirtieth floor.

* * *

The limo pulled up to a beat up old plane. As everyone got out of the limo Todd couldn't help but frown.

"This is our flight? Somehow this doesn't make me feel very safe." Said Todd.

"Nonsense, see your friends are already boarding and they don't seem to mind." Said Drac as he pushed Todd towards the entrance ramp.

Todd boarded reluctantly and saw that his teacher and classmates had already taken their seats. He did notice that the seat next Maurecia was open but decided to avoid that unless absolutely necessary.

He walked towards Stephen and Mrs. Jewels.

"Hey Stephen, want to trade seats?" asked Todd.

"I'm sorry Todd, but this is the perfect situation I need to try to get Stephen talking again. I'm afraid you're just going to have to take your seat next to Maurecia." Said Mrs. Jewels.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" cried Todd.

"YES!!!" shouted Maurecia.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cock pit…

"We need to keep our eyes on that Todd kid." Said Drac.

"Why, what do we need to worry about from that little shrimp?" asked Wolf.

"He has more common sense than any of them. If he actually figures out what's going he may figure out a way to lead the others beyond our reach." Said Drac.

Frank merely rolled his eyes doubting Drac's every word.

"I am going to go and keep an eye on him." Said Drac.

Drac turned into a bat and flew out of the cockpit. He flew into the passenger's cabin unnoticed and hung from the ceiling.

Maurecia was fluttering her eyes towards Todd. But this only made him wince out of fear from a punch in the arm from her.

"Hey Todd, do you want to hold hands yet?" asked Maurecia.

"No!!"

"Oh…Well then would you do me a favor and hand me those headphones?" asked Maurecia.

Todd reached over and almost grabbed the headphones when Maurecia's hand suddenly blocked his hand's path.

"That's not the headphones, that's your hand." Said Todd.

Maurecia came out from behind Todd's seat and chuckled uneasily.

"It is? Silly me, heh heh." Said Maurecia. "Well then Todd could you do me a favor and hand me my elbow pads from the overhead compartment?"

Todd opened the overhead compartment and was about to reach in when he saw Maurecia all scrunched up inside with her hand stretched towards him.

"That's not your elbow pads, that's your hand. And get out there!!"

"Oh…you're right." Said Maurecia.

Maurecia climbed down and took her seat next to Todd.

"Well then, could you be a pal and hand me my hand."

Todd reached out his hand but stopped halfway.

"That's not your hand, that's your hand." Said Todd.

An annoyed expression crossed Todd's face as he realized he had been tricked.

"Ha! Doof, made you goof; white dove, must be love. Stamp it, lock it, no erasies." Chanted Maurecia.

"_What in the name of the Creature From The Black Lagoon was that?! This is going to be a loooooong flight."_ thought Drac.

And that's the chapter. Next chapter the monsters try scaring them again only this time with the homefield advantage. I'll see you the next time I update.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry. I kind of replaced this chapter with chapter 5 so now I have to rewrite 4 because I lost the file. Who knows maybe this time it'll be better this time round. Start the fic.

4

3

2

A vulture circled the graveyard looking for his next meal. He saw an open grave and dove inside hoping for some rotting meat. Unfortunately the vulture didn't pull up in time and crash landed inside. An angry skeleton rose from his grave with the vulture caught in his rib cage.

The skeleton pulled the vulture out giving him a death glare. However, before the skeleton could do anything to the vulture a humming started to be heard. It started out softly but started to grow louder. The two creatures of the night looked up to see the plane that Frank and Wolf were piloting was setting up for a landing right where they were standing.

The skeleton and the vulture(who completely forgot that he could fly) did the only wise thing that one could do when faced with such a situation…they ran like the dickens! They ran faster and faster but the fact that they could not out run a plane had yet to sink into their minds. Just as the landing gear was deployed the skeleton and the vulture fell into a ditch narrowly avoided being crushed.

As soon as the door to the plane opened Todd raced out with Maurecia hot on his tail. He ran into a carriage that was being driven by a man in a cloak with a monocle wearing a stove pipe hat.

The carriage shook as Todd shouted an "Ow!!!" followed by a lovesick sigh.

"Maurecia, at least punch me in my other arm!" said Todd.

"Anything for you Todd!" said Maurecia.

The carriage shook again followed by another shout of an "Ow!!!"

"Hurry now students!" said Mrs. Jewels.

As everyone else entered the carriage Drac flew over to the driver and changed back into his normal self taking a seat right next to him. The driver didn't seem the least bit surprised to see him.

"Thanks for the ride Hyde, the others are parking the plane but they'll catch up, anyways we really appreciate this." Said Drac.

"No worries Drac, I'm rooting for you guys!" said Mr. Hyde.

He whipped the horses to get them to start moving. As the carriage moved through town Todd couldn't help but notice that the villagers were shouting angrily at them while holding pitch forks and torches.

"Um should we be worried about those villagers? They seem kind of upset about something." Said Todd.

"Oh nonsense Todd, they're probably just jealous because they didn't win." Said Mrs. Jewels.

"But they…oh forget it." Said Todd.

* * *

The carriage pulled into an old castle, they went inside to see a check in room with a layer of dust on everything. For some odd reason there was a sarcophagi partially opened. 

"Must be the maid's day off." Said Mrs. Jewels.

However, they failed to see a certain vampire bat fly into the sarcophagi starting to change back.

"Hey did anybody else just hear something?" asked Todd.

"It was probably just this funny closet." Said Myron pointing to the sarcophagi.

Just as Drac had barely gotten a hand out Myron slammed the sarcophagi shut on it. There was a muffled cry of pain coming from inside the 'funny closet'.

"What was that?!" asked Dana.

"Probably just the castle, it does look pretty old." Said Maurecia.

"Okay class, I want you to all go to your rooms while I try to find someone that works here." Said Mrs. Jewels.

"**Yes, Mrs. Jewels."** Said four out of the five children.

* * *

Wolf and Frank met Drac in a secret room which acted as their base of operations. Wolf climbed a ladder and stuck his face into the back of a painting. This magic painting allowed for him to see out of any painting in the castle first he would have to check on the boys. 

"This is some interesting wall paper." Said Todd.

Todd was busy looking at what he thought was a painting of a scarab on the wall…that is until said scarab crawled up the wall and out of sight.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. Myron, what are you doing?" asked Todd.

"I'm looking at this funny picture of the funny dressed man." Said Myron.

Myron pointed to a renaissance man with a beard.

"Yeah well I'm going to go help Stephen unpack, let me know when your done." Said Todd.

The head of the picture man suddenly morphed into Wolf's head and snared at Myron. Myron yelped and ducked under the bed.

"Myron, what's wrong?" asked Todd.

"The picture…TERRIBLE!!!"

Todd looked up at the picture to see that it was just how it looked last time.

"Well it's not the best picture I've seen but I wouldn't call it terrible. Hey, let's get the girls and explore the castle."

* * *

Wolf pulled his head out of the picture and smiled down at his ghoulish friends. "This is going to be easier than we thought!" 

Wolf put his head back in to try to scare the girls.

* * *

"I love that picture on the wall, don't you Dana?" said Maurecia pointing to a picture that looked similar to the one in the boy's room. 

"It's okay I guess." Said Dana.

"It reminds me of Todd." Swooned Maurecia.

"Why do you like him so much anyways? I mean I know you think he's hot but is that it?" asked Dana.

"Well it started out like that but he's always trying help everyone…and he's pretty smart too, and…"

Dana giggled before shouting "ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE!!!"

The man's head in the picture morphed into Wolf's head snarling at them.

"Wow, what a cheap effect." Said Maurecia.

"Yeah, it must be done with computer animation or something." Said Dana.

* * *

Wolf pulled his head out and gave a sheepish grin to his friends. "Okay, maybe it won't be easier than we thought."

* * *

There was a sudden knock on the door. 

"Maurecia, Dana, its Todd. Me, Myron, and Stephen were about to go explore the castle and we were wondering if you wanted to come with…"

The shot open revealing Maurecia with hearts in her eyes.

"I'd go anywhere with you Todd**♥."**

With a swing of her fist Todd was sent spiraling backwards down the hall.

That's the new chapter 4, I tried to make it look like the last one did and can only hope I did a satisfactory job.


	5. Chapter 5

Well Jan is finally hear and I hope you're ready for this story to be picked up again. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Todd, Myron, Maurecia, Danna, and Stephen came to a cross way. Two hallways, one leading left the other right. "Hm…I think we should split up." Said Todd.

"Right, me and Myron will go that way. You, Maurecia, and Stephen will go the other." Said Danna.

"Um maybe Stephen should go with you guys?" suggested Maurecia.

"If we let him come with us will you vote for me?" asked Myron.

"No."

"Then good luck on your own!" said Myron.

Before Maurecia could do anything, Myron grabbed Dana by the wrist and sped off.

"Oh well, come on guys." Said Todd.

They walked through the hallway and entered a room which had armored suits with arches. The walls also seemed to be curved at odd angles. While these students were in awe of the odd room they failed to notice a pair of lupine eyes watching them.

"Well this is a kind of neat room, but it can't just be a dead end." Said Todd.

Stephen pulled on his sleeve and pointed towards a staircase leading down.

"Good eye Stephen!!" said Todd.

Todd and Stephen raced toward the stairs but Todd stopped suddenly as he noticed that their third member wasn't following them.

"Maurecia, is everything okay?" asked Todd.

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Maurecia.

"Well…okay." said Todd.

Once Todd and Stephen were out of sight Maurecia started to smirk.

"Sorry Todd, but I'm going to need a little more elbow room for this." Said Maurecia.

Maurecia backed up a little and then shouted "WHEELS EXTREME!!!"

Maurecia sped off without knowing that Wolf landed where she used to be standing. It was time to get to work.

"Wheels Extreme!!!" shouted Maurecia.

Wolf brought his claw down where Maurecia had used to be now getting it stuck in the floor.

"Wheels Extreme!!!" shouted Maurecia.

Maurecia rode up the wall next to suit of armor which Wolf ended up crashing into trying to grab the roller skating girl.

"Wheels Extreme!!!" Maurecia shouted as she skated on the ceiling. Wolf jumped into the air and snapped his jaws at her only to get nothing but air.

Wolf panted tiredly. "What did this kid eat, rocket fuel?!"

"ONE MORE TIME!!!"

"Oh no."

* * *

Wolf entered the room collapsing on the floor completely exhausted.

"I can't believe you couldn't even scare a little girl." Said Drac.

"Hey, you try to catch Little Miss Roller Derby and then you tell me that, bud!!" said Wolf.

"I can only hope that Frank does better with those two boys." Said Drac.

* * *

Todd and Stephen entered Frank's room where they saw all sort of body parts floating in jars, most of which didn't even look human. There were lab notes sprawled on the table that didn't look like they had been touched in years. In the center of the room was a huge lightning machine with a cold metal slab where something was hidden underneath a blanket on being held by chains hanging from the ceiling in front.

"This place is awesome!!!" said Todd.

Stephen whistled with impression.

The lightning machine sent a bolt of electricity towards the slab. Frank threw off the blanket and started to stand up.

"Hey cool remote controls!!" said Todd. "Hm…I wonder what this button does?"

Unfortunately for Frank that very button Todd pushed was the same one that lifted the slab to the ceiling. Frank yelped as the table shot towards the roof carrying him along with him for the ride. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depends on how you look at it) Frank's foot detached itself from his leg sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Hey cool a robot!!" said Todd pointing to Frank.

Frank moaned angrily at them until his foot hit his head.

Stephen pressed a button on his control and a yellow wave of electricity washed over Frank. Stephen pressed a few buttons on his control which made Frank act like a ballerina.

Todd turned a dial on his control which made the inhuman body parts float into the air. Stephen did something similar to his remote control snapping Frank out of his stupor.

"Okay Stephen, my army is ready! Hit me with your best shot!" said Todd.

Frank and the body parts started to circle each other. A hand tapped Frank on the shoulder making a second hand slap him on the back of the head the instant he turned away.

On of the heads grabbed the rim of Frank's pants with its teeth, hoisting him into the air where a foot kicked him in the posterior. Frank picked himself up and threw a couple of the body parts into their former jars.

A foot floated towards him only to get kicked into a jar landing with a splash. He started to shoot all the others like basketballs until there was none of them left.

Stephen whistle a cheer while Frank moaned loudly in triumph.

"Aw nuts." Said Todd.

Frank high fived Stephen as Todd put the controllers away.

"Thanks, that was the most fun I've had in years." Said Frank.

Stephen gave him a thumbs up before leaving the room with Todd.

"Next time I get to be the robot and you can be the body parts." Said Todd.

Frank stood for a moment before slapping his forehead. "How am I going to tell Drac that I let the kids get away?!"

The body parts floated out of their jars and started running towards the door as one body. Frank cut them off with an evil grin "Forget the kids! How about a rematch?"

One thing was for sure, even if the kids weren't scared, Franks new friends were.

Okay everyone listen up. I've been informed of the Wayside category that has been added to the cartoon section so I'll be moving it there. I hope this won't stop any of you reading this. Expect it there a few days after this postage. Oh one more thing, the movie Monster Mash is a kind of a musical so next chapter there's going to a song in it. Hope you don't mind. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here's the chapter with the first song of the movie. But to be frank I'm not all that big a fan o this song but that's just me. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Mrs. Jewels walked down a dusty hallway getting a very creepy vibe. There was an old radio standing on a coffee table, and a closet filled with cleaning supplies lied to the left...even coffin leaning against a wall.

"Hm…Maybe I would feel better about this place if I gave it a good cleaning." Thought outloud Mrs. Jewels.

Mrs. Jewels brought out the mop and broom from the closet and started to clean humming a song in her heart.

Unfortunately she was so busy she didn't notice Frank walking right past her. He put his back to the wall making it turn taking him to the other side.

There he found Drac and Wolf waiting for him.

"Good, you are back!" said Drac.

Frank walked over to the table where he found some dismembered hands and feets. He started to play with them remembering the game he played with Todd and Stephen.

Drac held up an hourglass. "In less than a couple of hours our careers will be history."

Wolf walked over to a chart that had pictures of Mrs. Jewels, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, and Stephen. "I say we skip the kids for the moment and go straight for the teacher!"

"Excellent idea Wolf…and we all know who has a knack with the ladies." Said Drac.

In a puff of smoke he turned into a bat and flew out the window while Wolf and Frank were choking on the smoke. He flew out through the window and entered through another window to the hall where Mrs. Jewels was cleaning.

Mrs. Jewels turned on the radio to help her work.

"_You may not know, but this is so, we monsters love to do the tango."_

Drac dropped down behind her and changed back. He opened his jaw wide to sink his fangs into her neck…or at least that was supposed to be the plan. She accidentally hit his jaw with the broom handle unaware of his existence. This action knocked his fangs out of his mouth and to the floor.

"_But what a bore those steps of yore, and those traditional fangdangos."_

Drac picked up his fangs and put them back in his mouth making chomping motions a couple of times to make sure that they would stay in.

"_And so one day we threw away, the old routine and setup score."_

Drac ducked into the coffin waiting for his chance to strike. However, just when he was about leap out at her she had closed the coffin door with her waist. She had now moved on to mopping.

"_Beat up the juice? Ha! We're cutting loose with something you've never seen before!"_

Drac hopped after her inside of the coffin. She quickly turned around but the coffin stood still. She noted that the coffin had a small door at the top center. She rubbed a finger against it and frowned at the dust she saw.

"_The Hebbie Jebbies! The Hebbie Jebbies! Will have you bursting at the seems!"_

Drac opened the door at the top center to try and bite Mrs. Jewels only to get splashed with water in his face.

"_The Hebbie Jebbies! It's still a freebie! You won't be stretched to your pains!" (A/N: I think that's how that one line goes.)_

Drac kicked down the door but did it a little too hard and fell to the floor with it. Remarkably enough Mrs. Jewels didn't seem to notice, he tried to bite her ankle but she pulled away at the last minute to sweep across a rug.

"_There goes that Bebe! She Hebbie Jebbied!! Now she's all pieces on the floor!"_

Drac started to think that maybe a different approach would help so he slipped underneath the rug and started crawling towards her.

"_Just take a Jebbie, and you will seebie, why she keeps crawling back for more!"_

Drac poked his head out to see Mrs. Jewels coming at him with a vacuum cleaner.

"_If you think you've lost your scare and your running low on moves, if there's an itch you have to stitch just put some Jebbie in your shoes." _

He quickly turned around to escape his face from getting sucked. Well that was the plan anyways, his cape didn't manage to escape with him, he grasped at his throat as the vacuum tried to pull it off of him. The vacuum sucked up his cape, his top, and his pants leaving him in nothing but his bat printed boxer shorts.

"_Resist it if you dare but eventually you'll start to lose. The Jebbie is so infectious that nobody can refuse: The Hebbie Jebbies! The Hebbie Jebbies!"_

Drac pressed his back against the wall hiding behind a suit of armor. That was when an idea hit him, seeing as how he couldn't scare a teacher in his underwear he put on the armor. He donned the armor but just when he was about to grab Mrs. Jewels she grabbed him and gave him a spin.

"_Don't worry if you're feeling STIFF!"_

Drac spun wildly only to slam face first into the stone wall.

"_The Hebbie Jebbies! Just bend your kneebies and give your life a spirit's lift!"_

Mrs. Jewels danced to the radio for a moment enjoying herself when Drac stumbled over to her dazed. She grabbed his hands and threw him into the air.

"_The Hebbie Jebbies! The Queen of Sheebie, she'd Heebie Jebbied if she were heeeere with us today!"_

Drac fell to the ground with a crash.

"_When Heebbie Jebbied, he'd MGBied, our quick little craze will have it's way."_

Drac crawled on the ground for a moment but Mrs. Jewels picked him up, and started to tango with him.

"_So Heebie Jebbie, and you'll agreebie…"_

However, during a sharp turn she let Drac go sending him straight towards a set of stairs. He stumbled for a moment trying to regain his balance and prevent himself from falling down the stairs.

"_The Hebbie Jebbie's here to staaaaaaay!"_

Drac balanced himself out and gave a sigh of relief, however, Drac's well being was not be as Mrs. Jewels accidentally bumped into his backside sending him spiraling down the stairs.

Drac laid flat on his back, his clothes remarkably reappeared on his body. He lifted his head to see Mrs. Jewels walking off to some other part of the castle.

Drac let his head fall back against the stone floor, he had failed too.

That's the end of this chapter, things aren't looking too good for our monster trio. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the song (although I won't blame you if you didn't like the song, not exactly my favorite either) and I will see you the next time I update.


	7. Chapter 7

This is sort of a turning point for the chapter, important details for the climax start to come into view and Drac, Frank, and Wolf actually catch a break. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"STEPHEN!!! STEPHEN!!!" shouted Todd.

"Honestly, where could he have gone?" asked Maurecia.

"I know, you'd think a small green elf would be easier to find in such a dreary castle." Said Todd.

Maurecia spotted a balcony at the end of hall, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Todd, look a balcony!" said Maurecia.

"I don't know Maurecia, what would Stephen…"

"Come on!!!" shouted Maurecia.

She grabbed his skated into the balcony dragging him by the hand.

"Maurecia, I doubt that Stephen is out here."

"But Todd…" she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Don't you think I look pretty in the moonlight?"

"P-P-Pretty?" Before Todd could say anything else he heard a low growl. "Maurecia did you hear something?"

A blood curdling howl pierced the night as Maurecia and Todd looked up to see Wolf snarling at them from a window ledge. Wolf pounced on them as their screams filled the night.

* * *

Mrs. Jewels walked down a hall scanning for her students.

"Kids!!! It's time to regroup!!!" called out Mrs. Jewels.

She thought she might have seen something move in the darker part of the hallway.

"Todd? Maurecia?" She stepped a little closer. "Myron? Dana?"

Frank stepped out of the shadows and stretched his arms towards her moaning. Mrs. Jewels screams echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

"Myron, did you hear that?! It sounded like Mrs. Jewels!" said Dana.

"Don't be silly, Mrs. Jewels…"

"Come on, Myron. We've got to find…"

Red eyes glowed in the darkness causing Dana and Myron to gasp taking several steps back. Drac came into full view. He spreads his cape wide as if they were wings, he hissed at the children spreading his fangs.

Myron and Dana's screams filled the castle.

* * *

Things were finally starting to look up for the three monsters, they had scared all of the humans except for the small elf boy, a task which would surely be accomplished with the utmost ease. However, what they didn't know was that someone had been keeping track of their progress.

A gargoyle flew through the room and landed in a chair in front of a desk. Behind this desk was none other than the prosecutor from the court. He was still in the same robe from the trial but he had put away the scythe.

"Report!" ordered the prosecutor.

"You won't believe this but except for the small child dressed like an elf…"

"Stephen?"

"Yeah, I think that's his name. Anyways, you aren't going to believe this but he is the ONLY one that hasn't been scared yet! The rest got scared, really scared!!"

The prosecutor pounded his fists on the desk. "I can't lose another case!!!"

"Well what are you going to do? You can't just make them stop being scary." Said the gargoyle.

"No…" the prosecutor picked up a phone and started to dial. "But I can call in for some back up."

"Back up?"

"Think of it as insurance. The three who I am calling are practically guaranteed to make sure those three fossils fail…or at the very least make it look like they failed!"

* * *

Stephen whistled a greeting as he entered the monster's common room carrying his pumpkin.

Drac poofed in front of Stephen glaring at him, his red eyes started to whirl into a hypnotic gaze. However, Stephen pulled out a pair of hypno glasses from his pumpkin; the instant he put them they started to swirl in the opposite direction of Drac's eyes.

Drac's eyes actually stopped spinning in the direction he had them and started to spin in the direction of Stephen's glasses. He finally became too dizzy and fell over backwards.

Stephen suppressed a chuckle as he put his glasses back in his pumpkin and took out a paddle ball toy. He started to play with it a little until he heard an angry groan, he looked up the stairs to see Frank coming at him with his arms forward.

Stephen whacked him in the forehead when the rubber ball bounced off the paddle. Frank took a moment to snap out of his stupor and was about to grab Stephen again when ball bounced off his head again. Stephen did this several more times much to Frank's annoyance.

Then ball started bounce a lot slower harmlessly in front of his face. Frank tried to catch it a couple of times by clapping his hands over it yet he kept missing. Frank finally caught it but the paddle wouldn't follow, he looked down to see Stephen still holding the paddle. Stephen let go the paddle which ended up slapping Frank right in the face, his pupils became cross eyed as he fell over backwards.

Stephen took a moment to giggle at Frank until the doors slammed open revealing Wolf. Wolf snarled at him getting ready to pounce. Stephen reached into his pumpkin again and pulled a big juicy bone. Wolf's eyes glazed over as he drooled over the sight of the bone.

Stephen threw the bone out the window in which Wolf unfortunately for himself followed, falling down into the moat below.

Having dealt with all the monsters Stephen raced off to find his class. He whistled throughout the castle searching for his friends. He ran down a staircase and into a dark dank hallway, at the end he saw the Sarcophagi from when they first entered the castle.

Stephen gave a sharp whistle which sure enough got a reply.

"Hey! That's Stephen!" said Maurecia's voice.

"Stephen, open the door!" said Todd's voice.

"Let us out!" said Myron.

Stephen opened the door letting his friends tumble out.

"Thank you, Stephen! I know someone who will be getting extra credit!" said Mrs. Jewels.

Maurecia hugged Todd around his neck who starting to turn a lovely color of purple.

"Oh Todd, I was soooooo scared!"

"Maurecia…I… can't…breathe…!" choked out Todd.

She finally let go of him allowing oxygen to enter his lungs once more. The class of the thirtieth floor of Wayside turned to make their exit only to find Drac leering at them. He spreads his cape wide to block all exits.

"That is QUITE enough residences of Wayside!!!"

The humans gasped taking a step back.

Surprisingly enough Drac slumped his shoulders revealing a sad looking Frank and Wolf waving a small white flag.

"We have got to talk." Said Drac sadly.

Okay, Stephen saved the day, the monsters have given in and the prosecutor is up to something. Poor old school monsters, not their fault people from Wayside are insane. I'll see you the next time I update.


	8. Chapter 8 When We Were Bad

Okay everyone here's the new chapter and another music video thing. And the best part about this song is that you can find it on youtube, just type into the search engine 'When We Were Bad' and you should find it. You'll see how the song is supposed to be heard and see what Drac, Frank, Wolf, and the original family they were supposed to scare would look like. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Drac, Frank, Wolf sat on a couch in the common room while Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Stephen, and Mrs. Jewels sat on a couch opposite of them.

"So as you can see, we will be expelled from the Ghoul Council." Said Drac.

"Everyone will think we're…cute." Said a disgusted Wolf.

"Aw don't be sad." Said Dana.

"You'd be sad too if you had a life like mine." Said Drac.

_Flashback._

A baby Drac cried in his crib until his vampire mother came over to him.

"**I was a picky eater, I refused to feed from my mother's breast."**

She picked him up and held him close only to have him bite her neck.

"**I went straight for her jugular. Momma was so proud."**

Drac's mother held him at arm's length before giving him a loving hug.

_End Flashback._

Drac opened up a scrapbook to the students showing them some odd pictures. "Look at these memories." He pointed to a picture of a pile of hay with some type of dent in it with a piece of straw somehow hovering over it. "The hay ride." Drac then pointed to a different picture of pretty blonde girl holding nothing but air in a loving manner. "The senior prom…we vampires don't show up in pictures. Sigh those were the days."

Drac closed the book and snapped his fingers. Frank picked up the couch they were sitting on and turned it in the opposite direction. Wolf wheeled out some type of screen opening it up in front of them. A gargoyle from behind them opened it's mouth to reveal a camera lens, it started to play something on the screen. A film started to play in black and white.

"_Way back in the nights of old"_

On the screen a young Frank landed on the balcony next to Wolf.

"_When we were young and much more cold"  
_

The black and white Frank, Drac, and Wolf knocked down their castle door coming out scaring the angry villagers away.

"_We stirred up tales that are still told"  
_

Drac and Wolf popped out of a blush scaring a villager so bad his moustache stood on end.

"_Of panic, fright, and fear"  
_

The young Franks chased a villager down the hall moaning angrily.

_"With fangs and claws that sent a chill"  
_

A tombstone opened up revealing Drac inside, in a flash he transformed into a bat and flew off.

"_And things that could detach at will"  
_

Frank took off his head to demonstrate but it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"_We mastered every monster skill"  
_

Wolf picked up Frank's head and a bunch of other random objects and started to juggle them.

"_Oh what a great career"  
_

With instruments that seemingly appeared out of nowhere the monsters played big and loud.

"_Everything was good"  
_

Frank's was a drum that looked like it was made out of bones while Drac had a guitar that looked like it was made from a skeleton.

"_Back when we were bad"  
_

Wolf leaped into the air howling/singing into a mic.

"_Terror-riffic times when we could drive 'em mad"  
_

The black and white Frank threw off the curtains that covered him on his slab as he sat up. Roaring at the camera.

"_I still hear 'em scream"  
_

Villagers ran in fear as the black and white Drac, Wolf, and Frank approached.

"_We make quite a team"  
_

Frank, Drac, and Wolf chased after said villagers obviously having a wonderful time.

"_Tearing up the town like no-one ever had"  
_

A picture of a calm peaceful village was show until the black and white Wolf, Frank, and Drac ripped it apart to get at the villagers.

_"They ran if they could"  
_

The black and white Wolf, Frank, and Drac smirked as they saw villagers actually fleeing the village to get away from them.

"_It was so good…"  
_

Frank chased a couple of farmers down a dark and eerie tunnel.

"_When we were bad!"  
_

Maurecia held her fist in the air, banging her head, obviously rocking out to the monster's song.

_"I remember Suzie Voller"  
_

The black and white Drac popped up out of a bush to see a beautiful blonde woman swinging on a swing.

"_Getting underneath her collar"  
_

Drac tried to bite her neck but missed when she swung away.

"_We had a hoot to hear her holler"  
_

Drac, finally fed up with hiding leapt out of the bushes only to get shot upwards by the swing coming back. Drac landed on the branch of the swing sending it, him, and Suzie Voller into the castle window landing in a chandelier.

"_Up and down the hall"  
_

Suzie Voller screamed as she tried to escape from Drac. But seeing as how they were stuck on a chandelier all it did was make spin in a circle as Drac tried to get his hands on her.

_"A little town where things got gory"  
_

A human Wolf had just given flowers to a lovely young lady. She was blushing and smiling all the while trying to avert her gaze from him in a playful manor.

"_We howled and growled - I love that story"  
_

This was when the full moon came out. Wolf winced in pain as he started to turn into a werewolf. Ears started to get longer, fur started to grow, canines started to set in.

"_All the guts and all the glory"  
_

Now that the transformation was complete, he licked his chops and started to move towards the young lady.

"_Yes we had it aaaaaallllll"  
_

Wolf leaped into the air howling/singing into a mic.

_"Everything was good"  
_

Frank, Drac, and Wolf appeared behind the couch everyone was sitting at startling.

"_Back when we were bad"  
_

The monsters leapt in front of the screen so the humans could do a comparison to the monster's old selves and their present selves.

"_Terror-riffic times when we could drive 'em mad"  
_

Villagers ran when they saw that Wolf using a giant guillotine.

"_I still hear 'em scream"  
_

But on a closer inspection you see he's only using it to cut a watermelon in half.

"_We make quite a team"  
_

Frank, Drac, and Wolf watched the villagers run while they crouched on top of an arch.

"_Tearing up the town like no-one ever had"  
_

A picture of a calm peaceful village was show until the black and white Wolf, Frank, and Drac ripped it apart to get at the villagers.

_"Our livelihood"  
_

The monsters chased after the villagers each looking terrifying in their own way. Wolf was howling, Frank had his arms stretched forward, and Drac had his cape covering the lower part of his face showing off his red glowing eyes.

"_It was so good"  
_

The screen showed a dug up grave as it zoomed in.

"_When we were bad!"  
_

Inside the monsters had their hand crossed against their chests. They opened their eyes and smirked.

_"Everything was good"  
_

The monsters played on their instruments rocking the castle.

"_Back when we were bad"  
_

Wolf leaped into the air howling/singing into a mic.

"_Now it was the times, "  
_

Wolf reached into Drac's mouth and pulled out all his teeth showing the denchers to the kids.

"_We still hear 'em scream"  
_

Frank held up his hands only to have them fall off.

"_Now it's all a dream"  
_

Frank, Drac, and Wolf looked up at a thought cloud seeing Drac chase Suzie Voller on the chandelier, smiling at the reminiscing.

"_Tearing up the town like no-one ever had"  
_

A picture of a calm peaceful village was show until the black and white Wolf, Frank, and Drac ripped it apart to get at the villagers.

_"We'd scare you good"  
_

Wolf, Drac, and Frank suddenly jumped out from behind the couch.

"_If we still could"  
_

However, the humans reactions were anything but scared. This only made the monsters sadder.

"_Like Hollywood"  
_

Dressed as tap dancer the monsters danced their way across stage.

"_It was so good" _

The monsters once again leaped in front of the black and white screen. 

"_When we were bad!"_

Frank beat his chest like a gorilla, Drac spread his cape wide, and Wolf howled into the night.

* * *

Later…

"I know things aren't like they used to be." Said Dana sadly.

"But at least everyone knows about you." Said Maurecia.

"Yes at least you're all still famous." Said Mrs. Jewels.

"Legendary." Said Myron.

"Yeah, until we met you! You were our last chance." Said Wolf sadly.

"Well you scared most of us, it just isn't so easy with Stephen." Said Todd.

"Tcht. Tell us about it, man." Said Wolf.

Stephen brought out his horror comic book and brought it over to the monsters.

"Don't blame him, Stephen is used to really scary monsters." Said Maurecia.

Frank looked it over completely unimpressed. "Hm, monsters without a history."

Drac took it from him looking it over. "Monsters without a soul."

"Monsters without…charm!" said Mrs. Jewels.

Monsters weren't supposed to be charming but they would let it slide this once.

"Monsters created by toy companies rather than arising spontaneously through folklore or mythology reflecting yuvian archetypes filtered through the collective unconscious." Wolf said annoyed.

Everyone stared at him for a moment or two.

"Er well that what I heard anyways." Said Wolf.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on their large wooden door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" asked Frank.

"Not that I know of." Answered Drac.

Wolf started to walk towards the door.

"Who is it?" called Wolf.

No sooner had he said that than the wooden fallen on top of him causing some dust to fly up. Wolf managed to crawl out from underneath the door rejoining his friends.

When the dust settled the monsters from the court room, the monsters that were supposed to be the new top three scariest monsters, the monsters that were supposed to have replaced them, stood and sneered at them.

"Trick or Treat."

Well things are about to get a bit more dangerous for our heroes. But like I said you can find that song in youtube just as long as you type into the search engine When We Were Bad. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you the next time I update.


	9. Chapter 9

Wayside Horror

This story is almost over but it's been worth every chapter. So here's a chapter I think you'll really like. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"Who are you three?" asked Todd.

The man wearing a spaghetti strainer for a mask spoke up. "My name is Freddy Dispaghetti! (A/N: It's a dumb name, I know, I'm sorry but they came up with that name not me.) King of carbohydrates!" he used his fork finger to pull some spaghetti worms out of the back of his head and threw it at Frank and Drac. They just barely managed to dodge out of the way in time but they're couch wasn't so lucky.

Wolf gulped as he saw the couch start to melt away. "Now that's a spicy meatball."

he pointed to a small human like doll with green skin and fangs, but the most noticeable thing about her was that there was a giant wind up key in the side of her head where a second pigtail should have been. "This is my associate Clicky, the doll of destruction!!"

"Clicky want to change the channel!!" shouted Clicky.

She pressed a button on her remote changing the scenery to a dark and dreary swamp. Crocodiles started to surround them snarling, everyone screamed before the scene changed again. This time they were in a prehistoric jungle from which a giant Tyrannosaurus came into view. He gave a fierce roar before Mrs. Jewels stepped in front holding up her hand.

"Now you listen to me, you and Wolf need to come together and form ancient Greece at the first Olympics."

Everyone, including the monsters and the dinosaur, stared at her for a moment.

"What is wrong with her?!" asked Wolf.

"I've been asking myself that same question ever since I started attending her class." Said Todd.

The scenery quickly changed back to the castle where they came from.

"And last but not least say hello to the Alien Eater, who joined us from another dimension!"

The third looked like the monster from those Alien movies only his jaw seemed to make up most of his head. The Alien Eater hissed at them showing off it's gigantic teeth.

"We've come to replace you relics! We're scarier than you've ever been!!"

"That's not true!! They scared all of us out of our wits…almost all of us anyways." Said Todd.

"Those fossils?! HA! They couldn't scare their way out of a paper bag!" said Freddy.

Wolf, Drac, and Frank hung their heads apparently believing his words. They couldn't even scare an elf…AN ELF of all things.

"If that's true than why are you here to stop them?" asked Todd.

The Alien Eater hissed angrily at Todd, Drac pulled Todd out of the way before the alien monster could take a bite out of him. The Alien Eater spat out pieces of the stone floor while Drac started to lecture Todd "Todd it is never a good idea to mouth off to a monster, even if he is being rude!"

"Who sent you here?!" asked Frank.

"The prosecutor of course, he sent us to ask you if you knew the time!!"

Freddy threw another batch of carnivorous spaghetti worms out from the back of his head towards Wolf who was checking his hourglass wrist watch. Wolf dropped the watch when the worms started to devour it into goo.

"Hey man, watch it!" said Wolf.

"Now that's a spicy meatball!" said Myron with a cheesy Italian accent.

Frank picked Myron and started to run.

"Worry about the meatball later, right now RUN!!" shouted Frank.

"Quickly, this way!" said Drac.

Both monster and human ran from the new threat up a flight of stairs.

They ran into a room which seemed completely bare except for a single closet, locking the door behind them.

"Quickly, into the closet!" said Wolf.

"Are you nuts?!" shouted Todd.

"They'll search here first!!" shouted Maurecia.

Once everyone was crammed inside the closet they heard the door to the room starting to be pounded on.

"Hang on tight friends, we are about to go for a magic closet ride!" said Drac.

Frank pressed a button on a console inside…only to have nothing happen. He tried the button below it but there was still nothing happening. Getting frustrated Frank started to beat on it angrily.

"Or maybe not." Said Drac.

Dana started to sob uncontrollably. "We're all going to die!!"

Maurecia patted her on the back comfortingly.

"There there, it'll be alright."

Dana sniffed trying to regain control of herself.

"Enough with the tears!!"

Todd pulled on Frank's shirt to point out a wire that was sticking out of the console. Frank ruffled his hair.

"You're one smart kid." Said Frank.

Frank stuck the wire back into the console activating the floor elevator taking them to Frank's room just as Freddy and the others stormed into the room.

"Where are they?!" shouted Freddy.

With a growl he stretched out his arms. "Spread and search!!"

Down in Frank's room, Drac, Wolf, and Frank were once again barricading the door. Only the difference was that this time there was a five pound lock placed on the other side of the door.

Unfortunately Clicky had managed to find her way down to the entrance of Frank's room.

"Clicky hear something."

She looked through a hole in the door seeing her prey.

"CLICKY WANT TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!! CLICKY WANT A NATURE SHOW!!"

She pointed her remote through the hole and clicked her remote. Where once stood Frank's room had now changed into a vast ocean. Everything seemed peaceful until a giant shark jumped out of the water heading straight for Todd.

Todd screamed before Maurecia swam in front of him. "Stay away from him!!"

Maurecia punched the shark in the nose making it swim away in pain and fear.

"Clicky want a sports special!!" she shouted.

Suddenly they were in a basketball court. This didn't seem too bad. Frank had found a basketball and tossed it towards Myron, but the ball changed into an orange stripped snake. Soon the entire court was covered in them with both monster and human alike trying to get them off.

"Oh man, why did it have to be snakes?" asked Wolf.

While it was true that everyone was screaming in fear, Clicky was laughing so hard that she dropped her remote. "Clicky love that movie!!" She laid on the ground with arms and legs flailing around due to laughter. But what she didn't know was that her foot hit the button on the remote taking them all back to Frank's room. Most of the students were hiding underneath a table, except for Todd, he had ran over to them with an idea in his head.

"Dana, how good are you at remembering Myron's formulas?" asked Todd.

In an instant Dana knew what Todd was thinking. "Let's get to work!!"

All the students scrambled out from the table despite Mrs. Jewels protests. Todd took Maurecia and moved her over to Frank's lightning machine, "Try to get it working right again."

Todd sat Drac down in a chair and started to spin it wildly.

Stephen lead Wolf over to a chair where Myron started to look over him while Dana started to mix some chemicals. She then noticed some odd notes on the table. "Hey Todd, I think you should come take a look at this."

Todd finished attaching jumper cables from the lightning machine to Frank's neck bolts and ran over to Dana. She pointed out to him the notes and formulas making Todd smile.

"This just might be the extra kick we need!"

Maurecia gave a punch to the lightning machine making it run just as had in it's heyday. Frank started to vibrate due to all the volts running through his body.

Myron held up a pair of scissors and a bottle of conditioner. "Stand back!" Without further ado Myron started to get to work.

Drac had finally spun wildly enough that his false fangs went flying out of his mouth. Dana caught the fangs and poured Myron's glue on them before putting them back in Drac's mouth. He gave a few test chomps signaling the okay with a thumbs up.

Frank was now fully charged ready for action, he smiled down to Maurecia.

"Thanks kid, I haven't had a shock like that in years." Said Frank.

Maurecia smiled.

Myron put the finishing touches on Wolf and handed him a hand mirror. Wolf looked at his reflection to find that his grey fur had been turned brown, just like when he was bad. Wolf ran his hand through it to find that it was not some type of dye but the real thing.

Todd pulled on Drac's cape gaining his attention. Drac held the beaker Todd just gave him

"Ah thank you, Todd." Said Drac.

Lightning flew threw the window hitting the potion, this caused twin mists to flow out through the window towards the moon light.

This potion mixed with moonlight was the final touch they needed. To bring back the true horrors of old, back when they were bad.

As the Alien Eater, Clicky, and Freddy bursted through the door their cries of anger vanished as confused expressions crossed their faces as the entire room lost all of it's color becoming black and white. Frank, Wolf, and Drac however, were delighted by the occurrence.

"Finally, time for some good old fashioned horror, classic black and white of course." Said Drac.

Not being intimidated the Alien Eater rushed towards Frank making chomping motions. Frank stomped down hard on the castle floor sending a shockwave towards his attacker. The shockwave shattered all of the Alien Eater's teeth, while stunned Frank saw his opportunity and ran over and threw him through a wall by his tail.

"He has the strength of fifty men!!" said Myron.

"He is fifty men…sort of." Said Todd.

Clicky took out her remote and leapt at Wolf. Wolf let out such a big, loud, and fierce howl that it literally stopped Clicky in her tracks. "CLICKY WANT TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!! CLICKY WANT TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!" but her remote disinigrated in the howl, soon her hair started to fall out caught by the channel.

"Clicky…want…to…change…the…channnnnnnnn…eeeeeeee…llllll."

Clicky fell to the floor bald, defeated and unconscious. Freddy's foot appeared next to her head. Giving a wordless battle cry charged towards the last remaining monster…Dracula.

Dracula spread out his cape as if they were bat wings and took flight into the air like the creature of night that he was. He flew around the room once before landing on his back. He opened his jaw wide before sinking his fangs into Freddy's body. Seeing as how Freddy had no blood, Drac starting sucking up the spaghetti worms that made up his entire body.

Freddy finally threw Drac off his back and took several menacing steps before having his clothes fall to the floor completely empty. Drac wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Excellent pasta, just how I like it…without garlic." Said Drac.

The children cheered as they ran to the victorious monsters.

"Way to go guys! You totaled them!!" said Todd.

Frank picked up Maurecia and swung her once around the room.

"We couldn't have done it without the help you kids gave us!" said Frank.

"Hey, I hate to be a buzz kill but isn't this celebration a little prematured? Those guys may be creamed…" Freddy, Clicky, and the Alien Eater laid on the floor looking humiliated and defeated. "But we were supposed to scare the humans, remember?"

They looked to the clock which read 12:01.

"He's right…." Said Drac.

"We failed." Said Frank.

"Our days as monsters, are over!" said Wolf.

The monsters hung their heads sadly. They had won the battle, but lost the war.

Poor monsters, it's just one bad break after another for those guys. Well only a couple of chapters left but out of all the chapters for this story so far this is my favorite. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon. I'll see you the next time I update.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the final chapter for the story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Drac, Frank and Wolf were once again in court room of the Supreme Court of Horror. However, what the didn't know was that they were being watched…on television.

Or more specifically the television in Todd's room, the kids were having another sleepover but for some reason they couldn't find Stephen anywhere to invite him.

"What is this?" asked Maurecia.

"Must be getting a new cable channel." Said Myron.

The prosecutor swiftly pointed his scythe at Frank, Drac, and Wolf.

"Your Ogre these three wimps have failed to scare the typical Wayside humans that you yourself assigned to them."

Wolf, Frank, and Drac slumped their shoulders in depression, they had been so close.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Eyes Without A Face! They did something better than scare typical Wayside humans, they scared three of their own!!" said the judge.

"I beg your pardon your Ogre?!"

"The court would like to call a surprise witness, the Wayside student known as Stephen!!"

"**STEPHEN?!"** cried the kids.

Stephen walked over and took his seat at the stand.

"Stephen, I've come to understand that you love Halloween so much that you've come to adore all things scary and spooky that you have become somewhat an expert on the matter, including monsters. Is this true?"

"Yes it is sir." Said Stephen.

"**HE'S SPEAKING!!"** shouted the kids.

"In fact it's because I like all things scary so much that my dad bought me these comics." Stephen held up the comic that had Freddy on the cover. "But uh neither of us seemed to have noticed the warning label." Stephen pointed to a label that said sixteen and up. "These comics had monsters that were actually TOO scary, they made me too afraid to speak."

"**TOO AFRAID TO SPEAK?!"** echoed the kids.

Todd slapped his forehead. "Well that explains a lot!"

"But those scary guys…" Stephen pointed to the Alien Eater, Clicky and Freddy in the audience. "They turned to putty when they came up against some REAL monsters." Freddy, Clicky, and the Alien Eater tried to hide their faces in embarrassment. Stephen quickly pointed back over to Drac, Wolf, and Frank. "Those guys!! Give me a monster with passion, not pasta!! Give me a monster that knows when to be scary and when to just be your friend!!"

All the monsters in the court, from the judge to the audience to the defense lawyer and his clients started to cry out of emotional movement. The judge wiped a tear from his eye, "It's settled then, I hereby reinstate the three of you into the Ghoul Gild AND the Horror Hall of Fame forever."

Drac, Wolf, and Frank cheered in celebration, they were back on top.

* * *

Todd patted Stephen on the back. "Nice job stephen, but next time when something is bothering you...speak up."

"Sure thing Todd." said Stephen.

A knock on the door interupted their thoughts. Myron stumbled down the stairs and ran towards the door. "I GOT IT!!"

Myron opened the door to find Drac, Frank, and Wolf holding some type of script. The other kids quickly joined Myron now knowing that the monsters that had saved them were at the door.

"Hey, guess what? His ogre gave us our own movie studio, now we can start a whole new generation of monster movies!"

"Do you think we could have a part?" asked Dana.

"Sure!! But the castle has never seemed more empty without you kids running all over it." said Wolf.

"So we were wondering if you kids would like to spend you're summer vaction with us." said Drac.

"Sure!! Hey can we bring some friends?" asked Todd.

"The more the merrier!! Bring as many people as you want, it's a big castle!!" said Frank.

"Summer is a long way, are you sure you can wait that long?"asked Dana.

"Don't worry, we'll be kept busy." said Wolf holding up the script.

* * *

The school year seemed to zip by and before they knew it, them, their teachers, Principal Kidswatter, and practically the rest of the student body back to the castle. The movies the monsters had made were so successful that they had actually turned the castle grounds into a theme park called "Monster Mash". Complete with a roller coaster and photo ops with the angry villagers.

Inside Frank's room everyone was dressed in monster costumes. Principal Kidswatter, who was dressed like a vampire, tossed a record album to the DJ also known as Louis who was dressed as a Mummy. "Crank it Louey!"

_I was working in the lab late one night when my eyes beheld an eery sight_

As the music started to play the camera moved over to the slab.

_For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise_

Frank jumped off the slab and started to cancan with some of the students.

_He did the Mash! He did the Monster Mash!_

One of the goblin heads hopped out of it's jar and over to Frank.

_The Monster Mash!_

Frank accidentally kicked the head through one of the castle windows.

_It was a graveyard smash!_

The head flew out into the cemetary.

_He did the Mash!_

It crashed into a tombstone instantly breaking it.

_It caught on in a FLASH!_

Drac rose out of the grave and changed into a bat in a flash

_He did the Mash!_

Dana came out onto the dance floor dressed as a werewolf.

_He did the Monster Mash!_

Todd came in dressed as a Frankenstein while Maurecia was the Bride of Frankenstein.

_From my labratory in the castle east (Waoooooo)_

Lighting flashed over the castle

_To the master bedroom where the vampire's feast (Waoooooo)_

Some of Drac's old vampire friends dining drinking some suspicious red liquids in glass cups.

_The ghouls all came from their humble abode_

All the monsters started to form a line.

_To get a jolt from my electrode._

And then they started to conga.

_They did the Mash!_

Maurecia raised her fist to hit Todd making him wince.

_They did the Monster Mash!_

Surprisingly enough the punch never came, instead she gave him a small peck on the cheek making him blush.

_The Monster Mash!_

Outside the villagers were all lined up.

_It was a graveyard Smash!_

Mrs. Jewels in a skeleton outfit came over and stood with them giving a big smile.

_It caught on it a FLASH!_

In a flash a picture was taken of Mrs. Jewels and the villagers.

_They did the Monster Mash!_

The scary demenor of the villagers instantly disappeared.and started to smile.

_The zombies were having fun! (Waoooooo)_

Mrs. Jewels shook the hand of one of villagers thanking them for the photo shoot.

_The party had just begun! (Shoot the hoop waoooooo)_

Mrs. Jewels waved goodbye to them as she went back to join the party.

_The guests included Wolfman... (Shoot the hoop waoooooo)_

Wolf howled on top of one of the castle towers.

_Dracula and his son._

Stephen put plastic toy fangs in his mouth while Drac ruffled his hair.

_The scene was rocking all were digging the sound_

The students continued dancing as Louis turned up the volume.

_Igore on chains backed by his baying hounds._

Myron came in dressed like a humpback with fake plastic chains on his arms.

_The coffin bangers were about to arrive with their vocal group the Crypt Kicker 5!_

Todd, Maurecia, Stephen, Myron, and Dana got onto the roller coaster. It took off taking them around the castle.

_They played the Mash!_

On top of one of the castle roofs it opened to reveal Freddy, waist high in his own worms, who tried to scare them by swinging at them.

_They played the Monster Mash!_

But this only made them laugh at him.

_The Monster Mash!_

As Freddy sunk back into his worms depressed the roller coaster did a double loop.

_It was a graveyard smash!_

The coaster went inside the castle for a moment where it led to the Alien Eater's residence.

_It caught on in a FLASH!_

But instead of screams being heard there was laughter.

_They played the Monster Mash!(Waoooooo)_

Stephen, Maurecia, Dana, Myron and Todd threw rotten tomatoes at him which were conveniently in the car.

_Out from his coffin Drac's voice did ring, seems he was troubled by just one thing._

The Alien Eater was about to do something worse than scare them when suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

_He opened the lid, shook his fist and said_

He turned around to see Drac glaring at him with glowing red eyes.

_"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?!"_

The Alien Eater cringed in fear.

_It's now the Mash!_

As the coaster continued the Alien Eater walked away with his shoulders slunked under the watchful eye of Drac.

_It's now the Monster Mash!_

The coaster stopped infront of a giant television.

_The Monster Mash!_

It turned on revealing Clicky iniside obviously shouting something at the kids.

_And it's a graveyard smash!_

The kids pulled out remote controls which were also conveniently in the car.

_It had caught on in a FLASH!_

In a flash they 'changed the channel' to where Clicky was in a swamp surrounded by crocodiles.

_It's now the Monster Mash!_

As Clicky started to climb a tree to get away from the crocodiles the kids changed the channel again.

_Now everything's cool and Drac's a part of the band_

The tree Clicky had been climbing had been changed into the tail of a T-Rex.

_And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land_

The T-Rex picked Clicky up and showed her his very large teeth.

_For you the living, this Mash was made too_

They left Clicky to her reptilian friend as the coaster pulled them out.

_When you get to my door tell them Boris sent you._

As the roller coaster continued Drac, Frank, and Wolf jumped out snarling scaring Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, and Stephen.

_Monster Mash (Waoooooo)_

The roller coaster came to a stop, Maurecia, Todd, Dana, Stephen, and Myron waved cheerfully to Wolf, Frank, and Drac.

_Monster Mash (Waoooooo)_

Drac, Frank, and Wolf waved blissfully to the passengers of the roller coaster.

_MONSTER MASH!_

Life was good.

And that's it. It's technically the end seeing as how the next chapter was something funny that happened during the credits. You may have noticed I cut the song short but that's because I'm trying to stay loyal to the cartoon movie thing this story is based off of. But still, any reviews would be much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the very last chapter. This was played during the credits and it was just too good for me to keep out. I hope you enjoy it because when I first saw it I couldn't stop laughing. Start the fic.

4

3

2

A gruff voice started to sing.

_"I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight."_

**"This is our new monster mash? Please tell me you're joking."**

_"For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise..."_

**"Okay, I give up, who's brother in law is this?"**

_"He did the Mash!"_

**"Come on fess up!"**

_"He did the Monster Mash!"_

**"Now this is not working."**

_"He did the Mash!"_

**"I don't care if this is what I asked for, I don't want it!"**

_"It was a graveyard smash!"_

**"Okay we need a different approach!"**

The song was suddenly being sang by a female country western singer.

_"The scene was rocking all were digging the sound."_

**"Okay this is different."**

"_Igore on chains backed by his baying hounds."_

**"Who's idea was this?"**

_"The coffin bangers were about to arrive..."_

**"What do you mean it was mine?"**

_"With their vocal group the Crypt Kicker 5!"_

**"What were my exact words?"**

_"They played the Mash."_

**"'Let's try something country', I said that?!"**

"_Out from his coffin Drac's voice did ring..."_

**"You know this kind of reminds me of an old joke I once heard...Alright, alright, I'll give it a chance."**

_"Seems he was troubled by just one thing..."_

**"Pft. Coffin my eye, if you ask me Drac's voice rang out with a pickup truck!"**

_"He opened the lid shook his fist and said "Whatever happened to mty Transylvainia Twist?!""_

**"This is not working for me."**

_"It's now the Mash!"_

**"It's now the Tennessee Waltz!"**

_"It's now the Monster Mash"_

**"Alright we need something with energy, lots of energy!"**

_"Than you can Monster Mash!"_

**"Hear that people? Everybody think energy!"**

Suddenly a very random rock band took over.

_"MONSTER MASH!! NOW EVERYTHING'S COOL DRAC'S A PART OF THE BAND..."_

**"Now this is energy!"**

_"AND MY MONSTER IS THE HIT OF LAND!"_

**"I think this may be too MUCH energy."**

_"FOR YOU THE LIVING THIS MASH WAS MEANT TOO, WHEN YOU GET TO MY DOOR TELL THEM 'BORIS SENT YOU!!'"_

**"How much coffee have these guys had?"**

_"MONSTER MASH, MONSTER MASH, MONSTER MASH, MONSTER MASH!!"_

**"Okay, thanks for coming guys."**

_"IT WAS A GRAVEYARD SMASH!"_

**"Guys? Guys?! Hello?! Why aren't they stopping?"**

_"IT'S THE MONSTER MASH! IT'S THE MONSTER MASH!! MONSTER MASH? MONSTER MASH!!"_

**"Are they getting closer?"**

_"MONSTER MASH!! MONSTER MASH!! MONSTER MASH!! MONSTER MASH!!"_

**"You guys are scaring me!!"**

_"MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER!!"_

**"SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY!!"**

And that's it, I hoped you found this as funny as I did when I first saw this. This story was fun and I am proud of how far it's gone and will always look back at it fondly. Review please.


End file.
